


The Biggest Boss Can Be Your Own Mind Sometimes

by Eeveedorable



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Galo, Basically I had the worst panic attack and now I'm venting through fics lmao, Fluff I think lmao, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miko don't read, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeveedorable/pseuds/Eeveedorable
Summary: It wasn't even a trigger that did it, but apparently everything had just piled on and now Galo couldn't stop the stampede of thoughts rushing to take over.





	The Biggest Boss Can Be Your Own Mind Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning basically for thoughts of death and panic attacks. This fic is one big panic attack fic so please be aware and stay safe!

Galo was wrapped over Lio’s legs like a buff human blanket. Lio and he were sitting on the living room couch watching some animated film that lio had found when sick with his first bout of flu in over a couple decades. Today was their first day off together, and Ignis had even thrown galo out of the station when he tried to argue that there was more work to do. Lio was secretly thanking the chief even though he was also one to ignore days off in favor of helping out Promepolis. They had debated for an hour what to do with their time before galo had finally thrown his arms up and sappily admitted all he wanted to do was snuggle with lio. The former burnish leader had denied blushing and smiling while getting snacks and soda ready for them to just sit on the couch and chill with each other. Galo had gotten the blankets, and even brought out his weighted one he only used when Lio was gone for the night or for rare days when he needed the extra comfort. Today seemed to fit the bill and so in just a matter of minutes the two were curled up on the couch, Galo in between Lio’s legs with a long bright neon orange blanket over the fire fighter.

The movie was good, Galo could appreciate the animation and whatnot that went into it, even if he wasn’t a professional or anything. It was a movie about heroes and finding oneself in the world and Galo could see what drove Lio to this film. The former Mad Burnish had gone through Hell and back for himself but also for his people and had to spend the last year trying to regain his sense of belonging in a world still untrusting to anyone different.

Lio had his hand rested in Galo’s hair and was idly playing with strands of blue while watching both the tv and Galo himself. After over a year of knowing this ridiculous man, Lio still could not believe it was this tall thick wall of enthusiasm that had broken through his flames and brought out new sides to himself that Lio hadn’t known in years. It was a shock and brought about memories and feelings that Lio had to take time to work through but it was all worth it. Galo had been there the whole time and now Lio could not imagine his life without the bigger man in it.

Galo looked up as he felt Lio’s hand move throughout his hair, his scalp buzzing pleasantly and his own body feeling like noodles from the attention and the comfort of being in a safe place. He smiled up at the smaller man and tilted his head enough to lay a small kiss on Lio’s wrist. The faint feel of a pulse that seemed to quicken under Lio’s skin sent a small jolt through Galo and even though it wasn’t a rare or impossible event, it had begun to set off a tirade of emotions inside the bigger man’s head. And it only seemed to happen with time slowing down to hours within seconds.

It was a normal thing, Lio’s pulse, and Galo had felt it many times before in many different circumstances. It was small and there and it meant everything and nothing at all. It wasn’t a reminder of anything important, and it wasn’t like Galo was in a bad mood or anything. But this instance, the feeling of Lio’s pulse set off a domino effect on Galo’s mind. Not even milliseconds after his lips brushed Lio’s wrist, Galo’s mind was suddenly swimming with memories.

_‘“Lio!” Galo shaking the dissolving body of the man who had become all too important in less than one week.’_

Galo had moved his head back to Lio’s legs and faced the tv while trying to ignore the thoughts pulsing to the front of his mind.

_‘Lips pressing against cold lips, fire moving and passing through like a river. Power suddenly entering and leaving one to go and bring back another.’_

_‘Kray’s hand bruising Galo as it punched into his midsection sending him flying. After which Galo watching the man he had stood for and lived for telling him how useless he actually was.’_

His breathing hitched for a small moment before returning to normal, Lio was too engrossed in the film to notice a small readjustment of Galo’s inner self so Galo tried his best to ignore it.

_‘Fire spreading all through his house, a boy screaming and Galo can’t figure out who it is until he’s outside and the screams never fade. Oh, it’s him. Suddenly he’s being lifted into the arms of someone, someone he knows right now is safe. Big warm and there for him, but outside of this memory the larger Galo is crying and screaming at Kray as he acts like the hero he isn’t.’_

Memories were breaking through his mental blocks like small leaks. It didn’t make any sense, nothing had been triggered in a way that would explain itself to him, but now Galo couldn’t seem to pay attention to anything but the thoughts betraying his true self and his inner fears. The only way he could describe what was happening was sudden shards of sound noise and images stabbing his brain like a storm of knives. Lasting for small microseconds and leaving for longer before a new stab of memory returns.

_‘Eating pizza with the crew, pizza turning into fire, suddenly every friend of his disappearing from the table in ashes. First Ignis, then Remi, Aina, Lucia, Varys, even the mad Burnish team. Lio last, but not in peaceful ashes but screaming flames.’_

Lio felt Galo shake at first but when they watched anything good Galo had a tendency to flap his arms and it usually ended up him shaking against Lio when they layed like this so he thought it was one of those instances. But then the shaking continued after a few seconds, it felt like he was being shoved actually. Lio looked down to the blue haired man and his heart shattered as he took in the tears slowly slipping from the bluest of eyes.

“Galo?” His attention left the movie and now all Lio saw was the breaking of his boyfriend.

Galo couldn’t even reply or try to communicate to Lio. His mind was running millions of miles a second and his breathing was catching at every gasp and whimper.

_‘Foster care and the pity stares. Nightmares of fires.’_

Lio put his hands on Galo’s shoulders and tried to get his attention

“Love what's wrong?” he still didn’t reply and Lio began hearing choking gasping noises coming from his mouth. Lio’s hands tightened and one moved down near Galo’s own hand that gripped onto him like a lifeline. THe former burnish knew of panic attacks, but he had never witnessed one like this from Galo.

Unbeknownst to him, Galo’s mind went from flashes of memories and trauma to what ifs, taking the dark leap into what if those times had gone worse. What if the man under him, gently helping keeping him grounded, had actually died.

_‘Ashes dusting away and the body of Lio not even existing in the real world anymore.’_

“I-” Galo couldn’t get the words out of his mouth. His eyes were drowning in wet tears dousing any flames he had had moments before. His mouth gasping like a drowning fish and his chest convulsing as it tried to take in air and forgetting to breathe.

_‘Kray getting away with it all, even after Galo stopped him by himself, Kray had murdered so many more Burnish in that machine.’_

“Breathe love, take your time” Lio’s voice was driving itself in the middle of this torrential downpour in Galo’s heart and sparking back the low flame. His hands just gently held Galo and he didn’t try to ask anymore questions while Galo just tried to remember how to breathe. He was terrified yes, he was scared that something had gone horribly wrong. But he was there first and foremost for the man who was there for him.

_‘Lio’s eyes slowly sliding shut, a whisper and giggle floating to Galo’s mind. “You did this. You killed him!” before ashes took over the burnish’s body and scattered in the wind.’_

Everything had started and finished in the span of minutes, but to Galo his head had just brought him into an eternity of torture and self doubt. Feelings he had trapped before even meeting Lio had escaped and overwhelmed him, adding to the growing list of trauma both of them had witnessed as they saved the world. Galo could only lay there, letting his mind ride out the wave of desperation and self hatred that threatened to strangle him.

Lio sighed in relief when he felt the full body shudders start to calm down throughout Galo. He kept a firm grip on his shoulder but moved his hand to run through Galo’s hair as he remembered to breathe and finished crying out his soul.

“Is it the movie?” He whispered, taking Galo’s head shake as a sign of something deeper than just a bad reminder from the film. “The burnish?” the resulting confused shrug from Galo pulled at Lio’s heart strings as he tried to figure out what could have brought this man to tears.

“Was it” He swallowed and then continued when he saw Galo looking back up at him, his eyes still leaking tears but his face seemingly showing more awareness than it had before and Lio knew at least the fireman was focusing on the present now.

“Was it me and what happened with Kray?” Galo nodded and Lio didn’t know it was possible for this larger man to look so small and scared. “Oh Galo” Galo shifted with Lio as he sat up and brought Galo with him into a more suitable hug.

“Im here” He repeated this for the rest of the time it took Galo to stop shaking fully.

Galo let himself be hugged because he honestly didn’t have the energy to spare trying to return it or even move. As Lio had talked and figured out what was going on, Galo had finally calmed and even though his brain was still betraying him; he was getting a grip on it. It was a slip, but it had turned into a fall into desperation and nightmares that seemed to have been on Galo’s mind for awhile but just recently were able to make themselves known.

“I'm here and we’re here together.” Galo smiled and just hummed gently against Lio’s neck as Lio continued to comfort him and remind him where they were outside of Galo’s mind. His head throbbed with pain now, it felt like he had dehydrated himself from crying so much but Galo couldn’t bring himself to fix that. Lio seemed to read his mind and even though it made Galo whine from loss, Lio had stood up and quickly retrieved water for his lover before returning to their positions and letting Galo continue to rest on him.

“I’m here, we’re here.” He whispered again, his hands moving through Galo’s hair like he knew the other enjoyed. “I’m still here, because you’re here.”

Galo hummed again against Lio, the words weren’t back yet for him to reassure Lio he was ok. But it was ok, Lio shared his burning soul, so he knew. He knew that Galo would return to his boisterous self when he was ready. Lio knew Galo needed a bit of time so he gave it to him. It was the absolute least he could do for the man who had given him everything. Lio gave Galo peace and a place to rest before they could talk about what had just happened.

And Galo knew he would never deserve this love, this comfort. But he knew he didn’t have to deserve it to be able to receive it and let it wash over him in healing waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!!
> 
> The past has been catching up on me a bit and I had kind of a similar event recently where a really dear friend of mine had to comfort me like Lio did in this fic so I used Promare to vent a little. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and please know there's people there for you if you feel similarly!!


End file.
